I'm in love? Sasuke love story
by Animegirl3213
Summary: Sasuke used to be a cold, emotionless person that only cared for getting revenge. But when he found a girl with the same thoughts as him, he slowly fell in love.
1. I'm in love?

~Mitsuki Lunar~ (name: Beautiful Moon)

Looks~

Hair: Pure Black  
Eyes: Normally Dark Brown  
Skin tone: Lightly tanned  
Height: 5' 4''  
Bra size: C 12  
Body: Skinny (but not anorexiant), curvy

Personality: Tomboyish, moody, hot tempered, mostly quiet, can be nice  
Fav. Colors: Blue, Black, Purple, and Bloodred  
Likes: Darkness, being alone, dark colors, singing, moon, stars, family  
Hates: Annoying people (sometimes accepts them), girly things and girly people, light colors

Personal stuff~

Clan: Lunar

B-day: June 10th

Race: ½ Werewolf and ½ Human

Elements: Dark Magic and Fire

Ability: Lunar emotion- Her eyes change due to her emotions and mood.

Color Meanings:

Yellow- Panicking, Nervousness, Exhaustion

Orange- Hungry

Red- Angry

Blood Red- Furious

Purple: Confused

Green- Happy, Excitement, Curiosity

Gray- Gloomy, Sad

Dark Blue- Peaceful

Black- Emotionless

Pink- In love, Romance, Embarrassed, Flattered

Family:

Mother- Aimi; Human (Dead) (name: Love Beauty)

Father- Akihiko; ½ Werepire and ½ Human (Dead) (name: Bright Prince)

Brother- Kurochi; ½ Vampire and ½ Human (Alive) (name: Dark Blood)

Inner Demon: Shizumii, her guardian wolf. She talks like a normal girl to Mitsuki, but she can also be serious when needed to be. And she's VERY protective of her. She has 10 tails, with silverish black fur. And she has 3 wolf stages for chakra.

her. She has 10 tails, with silverish black fur. And she has 3 wolf stages for chakra.

Past: Her clan was destroyed when she after two months of her 12th birthday. After she got separated from her family, who all died, she ran away and hid in the woods, where she fainted. Her brother was on a mission, so he wasn't there to protect her. After she woke up, she couldn't remember what her last name was because she got hit in the head. Mitsuki assumes that her brother is also dead, so she thinks that she's the only Lunar alive.


	2. I'm in love? 1

~Mitsuki's POV~

I woke up to find myself in a room. I was in a bed, it seemed like I was in a hospital. But why was I in a hospital?

"[?] I see you woke up"

I was startled by a voice by my right. I turned to face the person who spoke to me. He had a mask covering half his face, with what looked like a ninja headband covering his left eye. I noticed how his silver hair was so still in the air. It was so strange how someone's hair could defy gravity like that.

"who are you?"

He stared at me with his right eye boringly.

"Kakashi Hatake..."

"where am I?"

"[Kak] In Konoha, The Hidden Leaf village"

"...what happened?" I asked groggily. He sighed.

"[Kak] I was on a mission, til' I found you passed out in the woods. I couldn't let a child like you just suffer like that. So I brought you here"

"...oh...well, thank you..." I smiled slightly as my eyes flickered to green. I noticed Kakashi's eye slightly widen, but then go back to normal as he stared intensely at me.

"[Kak] Anyway...the nurse had attended to your wounds and cleaned yourself. I expect you to meet me outside, for something important"

I nodded. He walked out. A nurse came in and told me the way out.

~Kakashi's POV~

The girl smiled slightly at me. But what surprised me was how her eyes changed from brown to Green. She's obviously from some other village or something. I've heard of that trait, though...what was it called, again? Now I remember...the Lunar emotion. She must be from the Moon village. Could she be...the last survivor of the Lunar clan?

"Anyway...the nurse had attended to your wounds and cleaned yourself. I expect you to meet me outside, for something important."

I walked out after she nodded, and went outside. I brought out Icha Icha Paradise, and started reading.

I knew I had to tell the Hokage about her. She could be in danger.

"[?] ehem..." I looked away from my book and saw the girl standing in front of me. She looked quite...normal. Though, she was still in the hospital gown.

"Follow me..." I demanded as I put away my book in my back pocket.

~Mitsuki's POV~

I followed him to a huge building, where there were two guards standing near the door. We walked passed them, and went into what looked like an office of someone's. The man knocked on the door, and a voice said we were allowed to go in. When I stepped into the room, I saw a man with a strange hat on him, with a pipe in his mouth.

"[man] ah, Kakashi...I see you have brought our new guest...sit down" He said, looking at me.

I sat down in a chair, as I stared at the man.

"[Kakashi] Yes Hokage-sama..she woke up, and I did what you told me"

"[Ho] Good..you may now leave, for I must speak alone to her"

_**Oooh, this'll be exciting! **_

Kakashi then left, leaving me alone with the Hokage.

"[Ho]...now..what is your name?"

"...Mitsuki..."

"[Ho]...last name?"

"...I don't know...I forgot..."

"[Ho]...how…?"

I look down sadly, my eyes turning Gray

"...well...I'm not really sure...the last thing I remember was getting hit on the head...then...nothing..."

"[Ho] hmmmm...I see…do you have any experience in fighting?"

I nodded

"[Ho] how many clones of yourself can you make?"

I thought about it for awhile. I don't really know how many I could make, since I don't really keep track. And I've mastered that jutsu when I was just 4 years old.

"I don't know…"

"[Ho] could you show me?"

"I don't think they will all fit in this room" I sweat dropped

"[Ho] make as many as you can fit in here, then"

I make some hand signs that you can barely see, since they're so fast

"Shadow clone no jutsu!" I whispered.

There was a huge white puff around me, and the room was suddenly crowded with my clones. The Hokage had an impressed and yet a shocked face.

"[Ho] That is quite impressive. You may stop, now"

I let my clones poof away. There must've been like 50 of them in there.

"[Ho] what rank are you?"

I've never really thought about that before. I mean, my brother was an ANBU. I don't think I could be as strong as him, though.

"I honestly do not know…"

The Hokage looked to be deep in thought, then he finally spoke.

"[Ho] would you like to become a genin?"

Maybe I could be a genin. Until I know what rank I really am. I mean, I don't think that any other genin would be able to make as many clones as I ever could've, but still. And maybe it could even be fun. I'll just have to be careful in case _he_ comes here to find me.

"I would love that" I said, smiling

"[Ho] Then you will be assigned as a Genin and you will be on Kakashi's squad. If that's not a problem with you"

"I don't mind at all. He's the only one I trust here besides you, anyway"

"[Ho] I am guessing you will need a place to stay?"

"yes, I would like that"

He opened his drawer and searched through it, until he found something. He held up the key in front of me.

"[Ho] You will be sharing an apartment with someone. I think you should go and rest up there, first. I will let you know anything important"

I nodded my head and smiled at him "Thank you, Hokage-sama!"

"[Hokage] I will see you later, Mitsuki"

"*nods* sayonara, Hokage-sama..." After that, I left the building with the key that he had given to me.

~Hokage's POV~

I noticed her eyes change to Green whenever she would smile. But I didn't say anything about it. I realized then, that she wasn't from around the Fire Country. But from somewhere else..and she had gotten here all by herself for some reason. I would have to tell this to Kakashi, unless if he already knows.

*_poof* _Kakashi appeared in front of my desk.

"Kakashi…what did you come here for?"

"[Kak] It's about the girl…I think she may be from the Lunar clan…"

I smiled upon him and chuckled "you were always clever enough to figure something out, Kakashi. But yes, I did notice that she wasn't from here…and I want you to protect her from any harm. I have assigned her as your new student, so I would like it if you went over to her apartment to make sure she's ok"

I give him the apartment number for where Mitsuki is staying in. I knew I had given her an apartment where Sasuke was staying in, since he is one of the strongest genin here. Kakashi nodded and left with a poof.


	3. I'm in love? 2

~Mitsuki's POV~

I walked around everywhere, trying to find the right apartment. Then finally, I found the numbers 3213 on the apartment door. I smiled to myself, and took the key out; inserting it in the lock then turning it. I pushed the door forward slowly, scared that the person; the one I'm sharing the apartment with; would get angry at me. I looked around slowly before fully opening the door, and closed it.

_**Alright, no one's home! **_

**But they will be**

I wandered into all the rooms on the 1st floor, finding that the person is really clean. I hope they wouldn't mind if I was staying at their apartment. I climbed the stairs and found 2 bedrooms and a bathroom. I guess we'd have to share the bathroom. I felt my eyes feel droopy, and let out a huge yawn. I haven't really gotten much sleep since the escape.

_**You should go to sleep, Mitsuki. You'll need the energy. **_

**Ok, Shizuumii…**

I went into one of the bedrooms, and just plopped on it; not even caring that it was messy to begin with.

~Sasuke's POV~

Stupid Kakashi. He told me I had some sort of 'surprise' in my apartment room. I scowled just by thinking what he could be talking about.

**Probably nothing there…**

But when I went to unlock my door, I noticed it was already open. I opened it cautiously, just in case there was some sort of trap. But nothing happened. Then I noticed that there was someone else in the apartment. I can smell their chakra. A really strange one, too; almost too strong. I went upstairs slowly, taking light steps.

When I reached my bedroom, I noticed a girl sleeping on it. She had gentle features, with dark black hair. But even more surprisingly, she had black wolf-like ears, and a huge matching tail to go with her. The tail was wrapped around her fetal-like position. And she was wearing a hospitals gown. I wondered what she was doing here. Was this the 'surprise' Kakashi was talking about? Then, as if on cue, he poofed into my room.

"[Kak] like your surprise?" He asked with amusement in his voice. I gave him a =_=' look

He chuckled "[Kak] you don't have to like her…" he looks at her "But you DO have to keep her safe. She's going to be your new team mate, so might as well get used to it" I glared at him, as he chuckled again.

"[Kak] now, Sasuke. You know not to give your sensei dirty looks. Besides, it was the Hokage's idea…"

I scowl at him "whatever, as long as she doesn't get in my way…"

"[Kak]I don't think you'll have a problem with her, Sasuke…she doesn't seem like the type" He looks back at her "just don't let any harm get in her way" then with that, he poofed away.

Damn him…Damn him _and _the Hokage! I sighed quietly and stared at the girl sleeping silently on my bed.

**She sure can sleep…**

~Mitsuki~

I moaned quietly as I slowly opened my eyes; staring back at a pair of onyx eyes. I blinked a few times, then recovered from my shock. I stared at the raven haired boy staring back at me intently.

"Who are you?" I finally asked. I noticed he had no sign of emotion in his eyes.

"[boy] I'm your new teammate and also the person you're staying with, apparently…"

"oh, it's nice to meet you, er…um…"

"Sasuke…"

"It's nice to meet you, Sasuke. I'm Mitsuki" I smiled sweetly, my dimples visible at the corners of my lips.

Sasuke stared at me kind of shocked for some reason. He seemed to be staring at me intently. I noticed his eyes looking at me up and down. I blushed slightly, suddenly feeling self conscious about myself.

**Why is he looking at me like that?**

_**I don't know, but he looks like he wants to rape you or something…and I do not like that…**_

**Um…Shizuumii…I don't think he would even try anything…**

_**Still…I don't trust him…**_

…**you're starting to sound like Kurochi…**

_**Good…**_

I felt myself get warm, and I realized I was getting angry.

"Don't stare at me like that!"

He seemed surprised from my sudden reaction. But that soon disappeared. He seemed more like he's thinking about something.

~Sasuke~

This girl is quite interesting. I noticed that her eyes would change color depending on her mood. And I also noticed that she doesn't act like a fan girl. I looked away from her.

"hn"

"[Mits] what's that supposed to mean?"

My eyes shifted towards her

"it means you're in my room"

I watched as her eyes changed from red to a swirl of pink and dark brown from shock.

"[Mits] oh, I am?" her tone changed back to normal "sorry" she hopped off the bed.

Her tail and ears were starting to disappear, as I noticed she was returning fully normal.

"what are you?"

"[Mits] hm?" she turned her head to face me

"…those ears and tail…that's not normal…what are you, exactly?"

She blinked from the sudden question.

"[Mits] I am half werewolf…that's why I can only have wolf ears and tail" she looked down sadly.

What was she so sad about?

~Mitsuki~

Telling him that I was half werewolf reminded me of my father. He was half Werepire. And only half. That's where I got the wolf parts.

"[Sasu] did I say something wrong?"

I looked up at him "no. It's just that the thought of me being half werewolf reminded me of my father"

He looked at me strangely "he's one, too?" The way he said it made me a bit sadder.

"a quarter bit. He was half werepire"

"[Sasu] what do you mean by 'was'? "

I stared at the floor, not knowing what to say. "m-my family…my family is dead…" I held back the tears that wanted to come out, my fists shaking.

~Sasuke~

Her clenched fists were shaking as I assumed she was crying. I realized her past must've been a lot like mine. Normally I'm not very sensitive with others, but I had the urge to comfort her. So I wrapped my arms around her waist from the back as I embraced her. Her shaking stopped and she stayed completely still. After a few more minutes, I finally let go.

"you can stay in my room. I'll be in the other one" And with that, I left the room.


	4. I'm in love? 3

~Mitsuki~

.::Nightmare::.

I was walking towards my house, and was about to open the door when I heard something crash inside. I tried opening the door but someone grabbed me from behind. I squirmed under their grasp until I punched their face and kicked him in his private spot. But I just got tangled with more people trying to stop me. I used my special technique and ripped their heads and other body parts off.

When I finally opened the door though, I found my mother lying dead on top of my father; who had 5 stakes and 2 silver knives through his body; mostly their hearts were damaged. There was a huge puddle of blood surrounding them. I took a step forward, only to be caught by someone again. But this time, it was someone much different. He was really pale with long black hair and snake like eyes. I was more than terrified as I assumed he was the murderer of my parents.

"*hiss* hello my dear. Are you surprised to see the sight?" He chuckled evilly

"WHO ARE YOU? WHY DID YOU DO THIS?"

He started to fade away…

.::End Nightmare::.

"_Mitsuki…Mitsuki…_Mitsuki!"

I shot up from the bed startled by Sasuke's voice

"[Sasu] *sigh* get ready"

I yawned and stretched "get ready for what?" I asked groggily

He looked back at me "for training"

"ok…" I started walking towards the bathroom

I closed the door and stripped, walking into the shower. After 5 minutes of my shower, I walked out and dried myself. I was about to put my bra on when I remembered I don't have any clothes besides my undergarments and the hospital gown. I poked my head out the door

"Sasuke?"

"[Sasu] hn?"

I blushed slightly, because this was embarrassing.

"I-I don't have anything to wear…" I heard him sigh

"[Sasu] you can wear my clothes"

"y-your clothes?"

**Ugh, stop stuttering!**

"[Sasu] you have no other choice…"

I sighed "ok…"

He gave me his usual shirt and shorts, without looking at me.

**I told you he's not the type that would rape me!**

**_I'm only trying to protect you!_**

**You need to be more wise with your thoughts, though**

**_You know, you'll thank me one day..._**

**Yes, I probably will. For fighting!**

**_*sigh*_**

I quickly got dressed and walked out. Sasuke's eyes slightly widened when he loked at me. Then they went back to normal, with a small blush on his cheeks.

"what?"

"[Sasu] n-nothing…" he looked away

**_AH-HA! There it is! The rapist character!_**

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" I yelled out accidentally

I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands. Sasuke raised his eyebrow at me.

"u-uh! That wasn't meant for you!" =.='* "*mumbles* it was for someone else"

**_Oops…_**

**Ugh…sometimes I wonder why you were even born from me!**

**_That's mean…_**

"[Sasu] *sweatdrop* let's just go…"

"^^' ehehehe…ok "

He walked out the door with me trailing behind. We reached a bridge where there was a stream flowing underneath. After a few minutes later, I heard a girly squeal come from my right. It was a pink haired girl with green colored eyes. She ran straight up to Sasuke and hugged him.

"[?] SASUKE-KUN! You're here early, as always!" She almost practically screamed

"[Sasu] *twitch* let go, Sakura"

"[Saku] but…Sasuke-kun…"

"[?] GOODMORNING SAKURA-CHAN!" A blonde boy with bright blue eyes yelled

**I can't take all this yelling! It hurts my ears!**

**_Ehehe…it'll be ok…_**

"[Saku] BAKA! *hits him on the head* DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!"

"[?] _' s-sorry Sakura-chan. *looks at me and blinks* eh? *stares*"

**He noticed me!**

"[?] who are you?"

"u-uh!"

"[Sasu] her name's Mitsuki…" Sasuke announced while leaning against a tree with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"[?] I asked her, not you, teme!"

"[Sasu] hn…"

"[?] *a foot away from my face* hmmm…you're a lot prettier then Sakura-chan…"

"[Saku] Eh? WHAT? HOW IS SHE PRETTIER THEN ME?" She gave me a dark glare

~Sakura~

Naruto just said that…that THAT THING was PRETTIER THEN ME! She could NOT possibly be- I noticed something. SHE WAS WEARING SASUKE'S CLOTHES! THAT SKANK! WHAT DOES SHE THINK SHE'S DOING WEARING SASUKE'S CLOTHES? I gave her a demonic glare.

~Mitsuki~

"[?] ^^' u-uh…I'm only saying the truth…!"

"[Saku] NARUTOOOOO!" she got a huge anger vein with a demonic look

"[Naru] O_O' *gulps*"

"[Saku] *hits him on the the head over & over again*"

"[Sasu] *mumbles* idiot…"

I stared sympathetically at the blonde.

**Poor guy…he must go through with that every day…**

"[?] nice to see you're all getting along"

"[Naru/Saku] YOU'RE LATE!"

"[Kak] I'm sorry. I just got lost on the pa-"

"[Naru/Saku] LIAR!"

Kakashi sensei and I sweatdropped.

**This sure is going to be a long day…**

"[Kak] anyway… *looks at me* we have some introducing to do"

.::Fast Forward::.

"[Kak] * looks at me* now, Mitsuki…why don't you tell the others more about you?"

I nodded "My name is Mitsuki. I do not remember my last name. What I like or not like and do is none of anyone's business. But…my future goal is to…to kill the person who destroyed my clan! That is my ambition, and I shall accomplish it!"

I looked around and saw that everyone had a different expression on. Kakashi was deep in thought about something. Sasuke had a surprised look. Naruto looked like he'd seen a ghost. And Sakura…was glaring at me.

~Kakashi~

She's a lot like Sasuke. The same ambition, yet she's more confident about it. She might have more experience then Sasuke, though.

~Sasuke~

She just like me…

~Naruto~

NO WAY! She's just like Sasuke-teme! But she looks so innocent and kinda happy…

~Sakura~

THAT IKEKE! First she wears Sasuke-kun's clothes, and now she's stealing Sasuke-kun's dream? CHA! She's just trying to get close to my Sasuke-kun! YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS!

~Mitsuki~

I sighed "will everyone please stop staring at me? It's not much of a big deal that I want to kill someone…"

Kakashi was the first to recover "right. You all should rest up for tomorrow. Mitsuki will be taking a…test…with you guys. So remember not to eat anything"

"[Naru] that again? I'm not- *gets hit by Sakura*"

"[Saku] shut up, baka! She's not supposed to know"

"[Kak] =.=' thankyou, Sakura…"

"[Naru] ehehehe…sorry…"

I tilted my head to my right slightly, with a confused face.

"[Kak] ^^' you'll know tomorrow! Now go home and rest!"


	5. SORRY 4 NOT UPDATING!

OMG! I'm SO Sorry for not updating! You see, I have like LOTS going on in my life right now (I'm lazy; I have school work; I have to deal with a schizophrenic mom (look it up as Schizophrenia if you don't know what it is); I get writers block and lots of other crap)

But the good thing is that I've been pretty much improving my stories (specifically 'I'm in Love' and something else that's not on this site). I've redone this whole story, so I would really like it if you would read from the beginning, otherwise you'd have no idea what the heck would be going on in the story! ^^

Arigatou and Sayonara!

~Animegirl3213


End file.
